Nicholas
"I know that, but why should it matter? We're all friends here for Conrail's sake!" -Nicholas, Rivalry on the Railroad Nicholas, sometimes referred to as Nick, is the main character in Rails of Highland Valley. He has a girlfriend named Lily, a best friend named Will, and a sister named Sarah. Bio Nicholas is a hardworking and dependable locomotive. He hangs around Highland Valley a lot along with his friends Will, Josiah, J.P., Kerry, Lilim, Marie, Shawn, Benjamin, Bridget, Timothy, Matthew, Zach, Ryusei, Harrison, other good engines, and more often than not, his girlfriend Lily. He is very proud of working for Norfolk Southern (and his Conrail heritage) and would not want to work on any other railroad. Although he's usually friendly, he sometimes gets annoyed by his friends' shenanigans. He can also get impatient or anxious when he feels like he's in a hurry and has to wait too long for anything. He also hates running light or being part of equipment moves, as he would rather be pulling a train. However, he does have a sense of humor and can easily brighten up his friends' day. He is often used for locals and switching assignments, but he also pulls mainline freights regularly, which he enjoys. He likes pulling trains at night, as the night air brightens him up. While he greatly enjoys his home state of Pennsylvania, he enjoys occasionally working on the NS Richmond District and getting to visit Richmond, VA. During his free time, he likes making GoAnimate videos, watching TV (especially Thomas The Tank Engine, TUGS, Galaxy Railways, Regular Show, Family Guy, The Simpsons, and other shows) playing video games such as Super Mario games and Plants vs. Zombies, and playing Lionel Traintown Deluxe, Eight Marbles, and Trainz 2010. In 1980, he was sitting near the roundhouse at Highland Valley when a sleeping Mike crashed into Adam at the west end of the yard. Nicholas set off to clean the mess up. In Right of Way, he took a reefer train to Cumberland, MD on CSX rails and overtook Dave and Larry, which made them mad. Nicholas was later confronted by Dave and Larry, where they threatened to take him to the scrapyard before his friends were able to shoo them away. In Beaten Up, he and Will "beat up" Jordan and made the others laugh. He and Will along with the other engines were later rewarded by Mr. Edwards. In April Fools Day, he played pranks on Jordan, Dave, Larry, and Arika. In The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying, he and Will were weighed down with extra work until Zach and Michael came to help out. In Run to Revenge, he didn't believe the engines that told him about the takeover plan. When he got back to Highland Valley, he was endangered by his friends, who fell victims to brainwashing before he saved them. Even later, he was taken by Arika to Dennis to the scrapyard before he escaped with his friends. He later unbrainwashed Mr. Edwards and even snuck to the CSX yard in Flint, MI to expose the plan to the controller. After returning, he convinced everyone not to give up. In The Haunting from Canada, he didn't believe a ghost story until he saw Philip's ghost himself. The others teased him over freaking out, but then they get a closer look at what Nicholas was seeing. In Break Time, he and Ryusei were assigned to take a freight train to Pittsburgh, but got distracted by a load of video games in one of the boxcars. One day, Josh broke Nicholas' computer screen for no reason, only for Nicholas and his friends to pay him back! In Difficult Planning, he was having some trouble finding presents for everyone. Later in Cameron Tricks His Friends, he, Ryusei, Marie, and Michael got the day off. They later kicked Cameron out of the shed as part of the "No Lazy Cameron's in the shed" policy. In Rivalry on the Railroad, he was the most affected by Kerry and Shawn's quarrel. Later in Tale of a J Class, he was out all night working with Eileen. After being awaken and teased by Lily, he got angry. After delivering a freight train to Roanoke with Henry and Kara, he listened to Barry's life story. In Highland Valley Hobos, he was taking a grain train to eastern Pennsylvania when as they stopped at a red signal, someone pretending to be a hobo begged him to give him a ride. Nicholas hesitantly agreed, only to find out later that it was only a trick the rest of the Highland Valley gang played on him. Nicholas got teased about it before he came back from it by playing a trick on Spencer and Jared. In Sleepover, he was stuck at Highland Valley while Lily, Marie, and Lilim had their sleepover, and he was pulled into many of their shenanigans. In The Curse of the Fog, Spencer played a trick on him by setting up fog effects along his route to Wilmington, DE. This frightened Nicholas, and after being teased by his friends, Nicholas decided to replicate Spencer's trick on the others. He later felt bad about it after realizing how it made them feel. He is voiced the creator of the show. Basis Nicholas is an NS SD40-2 with the number 3421, formerly Conrail SD40-2 #6515. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Special Visitor * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad * Clean Operation * Highland Valley Hobos * Substitute Boss * When It Rains, It Pours Shorts * Computer * Midnight Robbery * Hungry Pumpkin * Overslept * Beaten Up * Lily vs. Lilie * April Fools Day * Troublesome Cars (does not speak) * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave * What Happens when you try to make up for lost time (cameo) * Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck * Trouble with Barbecue Sauce * Will's Revenge on Adam * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky * Lily the Amtrak P42DC runs over and kills Dora the fake controller * Nicholas' Revenge on Josh * Benjamin's Revenge on Waidy * Cameron Tricks His Friends * Lilim's Revenge on Neville * Dora and Mike's Misadventure * Sleepover * Jared Screws Up Twice Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special * Tale of a J Class * Poltergeist * The Curse of the Fog Springfield Industrial Rails Episodes * Timothy to the Rescue (as a Conrail unit; cameo) * Mike's Journey (as a Conrail unit) * Lily and Marie's Overhaul (mentioned) Fanmade shorts * Lily's Revenge on Mike (as a Conrail unit) Trivia * He is named after the creator's real name. * He is the main character in the series. * In an early development, his number was going to be 3406, which later became Jaden's model. In another early development, he was going to be an NS GP38-2 numbered 5316. * He appears in TrainzGamer939's Steamnation, in Eastern Rail Adventures, and in the now-discontinued Rails of the Macon District as the same model as his ROHV self. * He has appeared in almost every episode and short with the exception of Dave Screws Up Twice and Red Signal. * His number is 400 digits above Ten Cents' number. * As of 2017, there were rumors about the real NS 3421 having its RS3L horn replaced with a P3 horn. However, the creator doesn't buy that. * His Conrail number is the same as Felix's number. * He shares the same model as Gabriel from'' Southeast Rail Stories'', Leopold from Tales on Industrial Branch, O.J. from Tales of Cerulean City Railways, Chris from Rails of Hoenn Region, ''Amber from ''Philadelphia Rail Adventures, and Mindy from Rails of Meadow Hill. Gallery Category:Characters Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:Locomotives Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Ex-Conrail engines Category:Youtube users Category:Standard cabs Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Main characters Category:Characters in relationships Category:Characters that have a sibling Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Tales on Harrison Rails characters Category:Characters that got revenge on other characters Category:Tales of NS characters Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:Rails of Sherman Hill characters Category:Characters that appear as the same model in other Trainz series Category:Rails of Meadow Hill characters Category:Woodhead Chronicles characters Category:Rails of the Macon District characters Category:Rails of North America characters Category:Steamnation Characters Category:Gamers Category:The Marysville Railroad Stories characters Category:Characters that share names with another character Category:Valdosta County Rail Stories characters Category:Central Kentucky Rail Stories characters Category:Characters with non-insulting nicknames Category:Conrail Category:Panhandle Rail Stories characters Category:Tales of a Railyard characters Category:Rails of Hoenn Region characters Category:SD40-2s Category:Characters that share the same number as other characters Category:Tales on Industrial Branch characters Category:Vicrailz Characters Category:Victims of trickery Category:Houston Rail Stories characters Category:Locomotives Of British Railways characters Category:Victims of working with annoying siblings Category:Victims of rumors